Necio Corazón
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: El danés no lo quiere aceptar, Noru siempre lo rechazó, pero de eso a saber-y ver- que hay alguien más en su vida… debía de estar en una pesadilla. Por su parte él e Islandia no pensaban lo mismo.


_**Necio Corazón**_

Ya sé, ya sé, debería actualizar y terminar mi tarea en lugar de… ¡Pero no me pude resistir! Y necesitaba desahogarme un poco :P

_Advertencia:_ Crack, Cest, algún corazón roto (un danés que se niega)…

**Renuncia:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del querido Hidekazu Himaruya

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Necio Corazón**_

El danés seguía insistiendo, quería creer que no era verdad, tocaba la puerta sin preocuparse de la tormenta.

― ¡Noru! ¡Abre la puerta, necesito hablar contigo!― el aludido no respondía a pesar de que estaba a sólo unos pasos de la puerta.

El pregón de Dinamarca se repetía acompañado de los toques en la puerta cada vez más lentos y lastimeros, si el danés fuera un humano normal ya habría muerto, pero no moriría, así que el noruego comía unos dulces de regaliz mientras el otro se congelaba afuera, a menos de dos metros de distancia. Se podría decir que no conocía la piedad, lastima, clemencia, compasión, o como gusten llamarle. Esperaba que el mayor quedara inconsciente para meterlo a su casa y llamar a un taxi que lo dejara lejos de ésta para cuando ese idiota sin oficio despertara.

Eso era lo que planeaba, pero hubo ciertas palabras que lo convencieron de un cambio de opinión, era cierto, tenían que hablar, no porque Mathías lo haya visto besándose con Islandia a escondidas de los otros nórdicos, sino por lo que dijo.

― ¡No me iré, por mucho que me hagas esperar, seguiré insistiendo! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo y dejarte claro que ni aun que tuviera que superar o deshacerme de quien amas me rendiré contigo! ¡Yo…!― abrió la puerta de golpe.

― ¡No te atrevas a ponerle ni un dedo encima!― Dinamarca cayó de cara, y ésta estampó contra el suelo sin ninguna traba, y es que se había quedado totalmente absorto, y como se estaba lanzando contra la puerta…, ―No te perdonaré, si lo haces yo definitivamente te mataré.― Las palabras salieron serias, sin traba, gélidas; pero su mirada no era la de siempre, estaba llena de odio, determinación, miedo…, mostraba tantas emociones que hasta le pareció un sueño, pero más que nada, una pesadilla, pues le manifestaban que estaba dispuesto a cumplir sus palabras tan secamente como habían salido de su boca.

La casa se había llenado de nieve, el más alto seguía en el suelo como si le hubiesen herido de muerte, y lo había hecho quien es más importante para él. El agua salada enjugó sus mejillas llenas de escarcha, el representante de Noruega aun no se molestaba en cerrar la puerta, ni el danés en levantarse. Aun en el suelo levantó la vista con los ojos quebrados en llanto, iba a terminar de decir lo que le había interrumpido Lukas, no dejaría de hacerlo sólo por ser rechazado antes de terminar.

―Yo no me rendiré porque te amo― el dueño de la casa se sorprendió de la declaración, unos segundos abrió los ojos más que de costumbre, por un instante se sintió mal por su mejor amigo y su declaración tardía. Cerró la puerta, suspiró, se dedicó un tiempo a prender el fuego, a traer café.

―Esto me trae bastantes recuerdos…― dijo Noruega, al ver expectante al danés comprendió que aún le quedaban dudas. ―Ya sabes la respuesta, ¿no? Viniste aquí porque nos viste, así que sabes la respuesta.

―No me la quería creer, realmente…

―No te metas en esto, por favor, tampoco me preguntes nada al respecto, Mathías, saldrás lastimado en cualquiera de esos casos― el aludido se descolocó.

―Hace mucho que no me llamabas por mi nombre, no te enfades, estoy feliz de que te preocupes por mí― la sonrisa le volvía tan fácil al rostro… ―Supongo que también debe ser que es algo difícil para ustedes, no me meteré entre ustedes, pero como amigo, consuelo, o cualquier otra cosa estaré para ti. No lo lastimaré, él también es uno de mis amigos más importantes, pero tampoco me rendiré, voy a esperar, sé que no van a durar.― el otro escandinavo le miró con rabia, mientras Mathías sonreía con soberbia.

―Si duramos o no, espero que no estés pensando en nada para determinarlo, también que mantengas la boca cerrada, más te vale, ¿entiendes? De todas formas aunque no esté con él no voy a salir contigo.― el mayor no está convencido.

―No será necesario, lo sé.

―No seas tan engreído, anko.― el aludido sonrió y se retiró, no iba a aceptarlo, aquello era irreal, una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría y sería él quien estuviese con Noru. Se aferraba a esa idea, a que su sueño era la realidad y ésta sólo una simple pesadilla, porque no podría vivir con ello. También porque no pensó que hacía poco alguien más estuvo en su lugar, y quiso morir porque creyó que su sueño nunca se haría realidad, pero en su caso si resultó por tener el final de despertar a lado de quien amaba.

Dinamarca no pensó que si su deseo se cumplía destrozaría otros dos. No pensó que si lo que él quería fuera verdad las cosas tendrían que haber sido distintas, porque ahora no pensaban separarse nunca, desde los tiempos antiguos ellos formaron un lazo irrompible, su eterno castillo, éste no se rompería como cristal. Después de todo Noruega siempre le prestó a Emil más atenciones que a nadie, después de todo, su hermanito menor siempre fue su mayor ilusión y su único cariño. Y para Islandia no había un amor más grande que el que terminó por sentir hacia Lukas, por eso no quería decirle "hermanito mayor", porque sentía vergüenza al sentirse de esa forma por su hermano, porque le recordaba a lo primero que sintió por él, porque se sentía mal al decirlo, y entender que 'su amor era imposible'… pero su hermano no pensaba en él de manera distinta, y al saberlo pasaron por un largo y difícil camino para por fin estar juntos, como una pareja, y eso les dio tanta felicidad que ninguno de ellos la quería cambiar por nada.

El danés no sabía nada de eso, ni le pasó por la cabeza, aun con lo que dijo su mejor amigo, no creyó que aquello durara, aun si él no hacía nada, no cree que funcione porque no se imagina que ambos harían cualquier cosa por seguir juntos. Las lagrimas salieron por sus ojos, después de todo aquella conversación le lastimó, pero no tuvo envidia, estaba convencido de que él iba a ganar al final, así que también apareció una sonrisa.

― ¿Ya se fue?― preguntó Emil, poco después de que Mathías se fuera.

―Sí―contestó el noruego abrazándolo con ímpetu, no quería que lo que había comenzado entre ellos se acabara por nada. El danés le molestó con su seguridad de que no durarían, si no los hubiera visto besarse no hubiera ido a molestar, estaba seguro.

―L-Lukas, ¿Estás bien? ― El mayor asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió dulce mientras acariciaba su rostro, el islandés se acercó nervioso, aun no se acostumbraba del todo, aun titubeaba; rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo besó, el mayor, por supuesto correspondió. ―Te amo.― otro beso,

―yo también― un suspiro de alivio por parte de Noruega, y otro por parte del representante de Islandia, una leve risa y más besos llenos de frenesí.

―Te amo, quiero estar contigo siempre.

―Siempre.

Nadie rompería sus sueños, antes destruirían a cualquiera que lo intentara. Dinamarca ya estaba advertido, pero era necio, así que estaban dispuestos a destrozarlo si fuera necesario, si acaso él no entendiera, por mucho que doliera, porque ellos ya habían sufrido más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quería hacer un fic de los nórdicos antes de fin de año, tenía otro pensado, pero se quedará para despues.  
>Por el momento subí este y además como one Short, pero si alguien quiere contnuación podría concederla, no sé si aquí o en otro fic referente.<br>Bueno, independientemente de eso:  
>Merece comentarios?<p> 


End file.
